LOS HERMANOS DE LA TORMENTA
by Los hermanos de los elementos
Summary: Naruto y Neku(oc) ambos tienen sellados a los bijus mas fuertes en su interior, juntos descubriran la verdad de sus pasados y nada los detendrá asta descubrir que secretos se les a estado ocultando, y juntos aran lo imposible para proteger a sus seres queridos con todo lo que tienen. NarutoxHarem, NekuxHarem. Fem/kyubi Fem/juubi, en realidad todos los bijuus seran mujeres.


Mi nombre es Flare de los hermanos de los elementos y este es el primer fic que subo

Espero que lo disfruten nos vemos.

Naruto no me pertenece solo el argumento de esta historia

Hola=persona hablando

(mmmm)=persona pensando

**Grrrrrrrr=biju o ser superior hablando**

**(esto no promete)=biju o ser superior pensando**

**RASENGAN=TECNICAS**

* * *

Los hermanos de la tormenta

Prologo 1: El nacimiento del zorro del viento

10 de Octubre-

Todo en la aldea oculta de la hoja era tranquilidad a exepcion de una pareja que pasaba por los momentos mas dificiles de sus vidas, el parto de sus primeros hijos, claramente se podian oir los gritos de cierta pelirroja.

-¡MINATO!¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO POR QUE ME ISISTE ESTO!-decía Kushina Uzumaki mientras que con las manos sarandeava a un extraño rubio ojiazul conocido como Minato Namikase.

-Kuchina querida aguanta un poco mas, resiste por favor-Minato de alguna manera se las ingenio para producir esa oracion, contando con que Kuchina lo tenia firmemente agarrado del cuello y lo agitava de un lado a otro, pobre llegaba a tener los ojos en espiral.

-NO SABES POR LO QUE ESTOI PASANDO DESGRACIADO-

-Creeme de alguna manera lo se-Minato tratando de apaciguar la furia de su esposa, de alguna forma el estaba acostumbrado al carácter explosivo de su esposa, pues si estas casado con una Uzumaki te acostumbras a su temperamento.

Después de 1hora de santo martirio

Se podian oir el llanto de 3 bebes, Minato los vio y decicdio darles sus nombres, al varón lo llamo Naruto, a la niña del medio la llamo Natsumi, y a la menor la llamo Naguko. La felicidad solo les duro unos cantos segundos por que de la nada apareció un extraño enmascarado con una mascara color naranja con forma de espiral con un único hueco en el lado derecho donde se veía un ojo rojo con 3 tomoes negros.

-mas vale que me entreges al kyubi Namikase o si no tu hijo morirá a los 5 minutos de haber nacido-

Minato observaba con orror como unos de sus hijos había sido tomado por el misterioso enmascarado sin que nadie se diera cuenta y también vio como los que se supone que los protegerían debido a que el sello no estaría estable durante el parto y el kyubi se podría escapar para eso Minato mantendría estable el sello con su propio chakra por eso estarían indefenso contra cualquier ataque por eso tenia a sus mejores anbus protegiéndolos, pero resulto inútil sus anbus ya estaban muertos y el enmascarado tomo a su hijo Naruto como rehén, las opciones eran escasas pero no tubo tiempo de pensar en mas, el enmascarado tomo a sus hijas y junto a naruto los lanzo al aire, sin pensar en mas uso el **hiraishin no jutsu** y atrapo a sus tres hijos pero vio que los tres tenían sellos explosivos en sus mantas y realiso de nuevo el **hiraishin no jutsu** y logro escapar asía la casa de un conocido llamado Dan Uzumaki primo lejano de su esposa el cual le explicó la situación actual y se teles trasporto de nuevo junto con su esposa debido a que le había puesto un sello del **hiraishin no jutsu** y vio con horror como el sello del kyubi se había roto y el zorro estaba libre también vio como el enmascarado lo metia en un genjutsu y lo tele transporto a Konoha donde empeso a destruir la aldea, Minato trato de evitar esto pero el enmascarado lo detuvo e inicio la pelea entre estos dos.

**Minato v/s Enmascarado**

Minato se lanzó asía el misterioso enmascarado tratando de darle un golpe pero simplemente lo atravesó, el enmascarado le dio una patada, lo mismo ocurrió un par de veces, asta que minato le parecio extraño.

-curioso por mas que trato de golperalo lo atravieso como si fuera intangible pero, el puede golpearme eso quiere decir que por un segundo es tangible….. claro, si eso resulta podre ganar.-

-que tanto hablas Namikase mejor estate ateno a la pelea.-

-je prepárate por que yo ganare esto.-

[song breakdown extended]

El enmascarado no dijo nada mas se lanso asía Minato, el esquivo el golpe, luego el salto y le lanso un kunai de tres punta el cual le atravesó luego el enmascarado le lanzo unos shuriken pero Minato desaparecio, y en menos de un segundo el apareció en la espalda del enmascarado, y el tratando de volver a activar su técnica pero solo oyo.

**-¡RASENRENGAN!**

-maldicion-

Minato aprovechando los pocos segundo en donde el enmascarado era solido uso el **hiraishin no jutsu** aprovechando el sello en el kunai y apareció atrás del enmascarado haciendo gala de la velocidad de su jutsu y realizo unos de sus jutsu mas celebres el **rasengan** pero en sus dos manos y golpeo su espalda con ambos causando un gran daño en el cual el enmascarado quedo inconsciente, Minato fue a ver a su esposa vio que estaba débil a si que prosedio a darle parte de su chakra luego se teletransporto a un lugar parecido a un santuario.

-tal parece que solo queda hacer esto-

minato golpeo el piso y una especie de altar se alzo

-lo siento Kushina pero tal parece que te tendre que dejarte sola con nuestros hijos perdóname, pero es la única opción para salvar a nuestros hijos y a la aldea-

Dicho eso Minato desaparecio.

Mientras tanto en Konoha

Sarutobi Hiruzen estaba haciendo frente al kyubi no quedaba duda de por que lo apodaron shinobi no kami, debido a que le estaba dando pelea al kyubi y no lo dejaba avanzar pero en un segundo el kyubi desaparecio y apareció en el altar que minato había alzado, Hiruzen al ver esto adivino lo que planeaba Minato y fue corriendo en dirección al altar.

Altar del bosque

-listo, Gamabunta entreten al kyubi yo me encargare del resto-

-bien, pero me debes una por esto Minato-

Un gran sapo llamado Gamabunta fue a enfrentar al kyubi mientras Minato preparaba el ritual, sus hijos estaban en tres pilares pero de repente se desmallo y de tras de el apareció Dan Uzumaki.

-lo siento minato pero en el momento que vi al kyubi supuse que esto iba a suceder, bueno no dejare a mi prima viuda asi que realizare el ritual de sellado por ti además no me queda mas tiempo de vida, solo me queda un par de años pero estoy cansado, no pude encontrar a mi hija y perdí a mi esposa ase mucho tiempo y por si fuera poco mi enfermedad me esta matando.-

-Dan no lo hagas.-débilmente Kushina pudo producir estas palabras mientras observaba como su casi hermano había dejado inconsciente a Minato y se preparaba para realizar su jutsu

-lo siento Kushi-nee, pero soy el único capas de hacerlo asi que les encargo el deber de encontrar a mi hija no se su nombre, pero estoy seguro de que cuando la vean serán capas de reconocerla después de todo una Uzumaki siempre será una Uzumaki-Dan pronuncio estas ultimas palabras con una sonrisa tipo Uzumaki dejando a todos asombrados por la felicidad que irradiaba.

-Dan-

-Minato mas vale que cuides bien a kushi y a tus hijos porque o si no saldré del estomago de shinigami y te dare de patadas asta que me arte,-totta(lo captas)-diciendo su típico tick berval realizo el jutsu.

**-SHIKI FUJIN-**

Acto seguido detrás de el apareció la sombra del shinigami el cual conecto su espada al cuerpo de el.

Espacio mental de Dan

-shinigami ya sabes lo que quiero y ya sabes el precio que voy a darte-

-humm Mi querido Dan ya sabia yo que este dia llegaría y aun que eres uno de los pocos humanos que aprecio asta yo no podría salvarte de la maldición del sello debido a tu poca energía vital-

Dan conversaba con una mujer hermosa de cabello blanco que le llegaba asta la cintura, pechos copa D, piel tan blanca como la nieve, y usaba un kimono blanco.y media alrededor de 1 metro con 70 centímetro de alto.

-lo se y estoy dispuesto ha hacerlo yo ya estoy cansado y lo único que quiero es dormir una muy buena siesta, en serio-

-bien que hasi sea el alma ira al niño y el poder ira las niñas pero creo que are algo mas-

-que- pero no tubo tiempo de decir mas shinigami salio del espacio mental y vio al zorro enfrentándose al sapo y envio sus cadenas a sujetar al zorro acto seguido uso una segunda katana y atravesó al zorro y lo dividio en tres partes las cuales tenian forma esféricas, la primera era de color blanco y fue a parar al interior de naruto, mientras las dos restante fueron a parar a las niñas, el shinigami después voltio a ver a Dan, luego iso que la hoja de la katana brillara y el cuerpo de Dan se iso polvo pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta un breve resplador fue a parar a naruto pero fue tan breve que nadie se dio cuenta de esto, acto seguido desaparecio.

Minato observo esto y no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima pero no pudo seguir por que vio un par de pie acercándose y luego vio unos ojo rojos con aspas y callo en un sueño sin saber lo que acurria.

-ese idiota que se hacia llamar Madara no iso bien su trabajo, pero bueno Sarutobi se acerca, no podre acabar con Minato pero me quedare con su hijo será el arma definitiva jajajaja que ironia será el hijo que mate al padre jajaja, las niñas no me importa el poder desaparecerá con el tiempo pero el alma puede restaurar el poder, será magníficamente ironico.-

Pero no pudo decir mas un kunai salio volando, el kunai tenia tres puntas y choco con la tela que estaba atada al niño y fue teletrasportado a alguna parte del bosque.

El hombre vio con furia en la dirección donde vino el kunai, y lo que vio lo dejo perplejo una figura transparente había tomado el kunai y lo lanzo. El misterioso hombre lo miro con furia y solo dijo una cosa.

-¡TE MALDIGO DAN UZUMAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

En algún lugar del bosque de la muerte

Se podía apreciar a una mujer con un bulto sujetos en sus brazos mientras corria pero luego se detuvo cuando vio un pequeño aparecer de la nada, después de examinarlo solo pudo decir una cosa

-Dan-nisan.-

Fin

* * *

Prologo 2: El despertar del lobo del trueno

En un bosque perdido en las montañas cerca del bosque de la muerte se podía ver a una pareja felis y triste ala ves ya que el destino que le esperaba a su hijo no era nada agradable, la mujer veía a su marido con tristeza y ella lo llamo

-Hey Kon estas seguro de esto.-

-si Haname no puedo estar mas seguro no queda mucho tiempo tengo que sellar al juubi en nuestro hijo o de lo contrario el alma podría escapar y reunirse con el cuerpo debemos evitar esto, el destino del mundo esta en juego, y con tu ayuda nuestro hijo no sufrirá los martirios de ser un jinshuriki,

Bien estamos listos **FUIN JUTSU: TAMASHI TENSO JU NEKUTAICHEN.**-( transferencia de alma décima atadura de cadenas)

Después de haber realizado el jutsu se pudo ver como una especie de energía plateada y se separaba del cuerpo de Dan mientras que se unia al cuerpo del pequeño y se formaba un circulo con varios kanjis en el dado como resultado una transferencia del alma del juubi.

-Haname aquí tienes un pergamino con los secretos del clan Raikido i también un pergamino con todos los secretos del clan Buki-ko, a y esto es un sello especial tuve una visión donde mas adelante estará un niño de cabellos rubio aplícalo en el será de gran ayuda para nuestro pequeño, a cierto el nombre será Neku Raikido Uzumaki, por lo tanto ve a Konoha y habla con Sarutobi y explicale la situación actual no queda mucho ellos ya vienen y esa serpiente rastrera viene por nuestro hijo, no te preocupes y no pongas esa cara que no te queda, ya veras como esto se soluciona en serio jeje. Bueno en marcha mi cuerpo se desara en unas cuantas horas a ver a cuanto me cargo que va bromeo los acabare a todos- esto ultimo lo pronuncio viendo debajo de la montaña donde se veía un montón de ninjas con el emblema de la luna negra gravado en sus frentes, puso una mirada seria y le dijo a su mujer.

-ahora vete y no mires a tras-

La mujer sin pensarlo se fue corriendo dirección al bosque mientras su esposo miraba hacia abajo.

-bien desgraciados quieren a mi hijo y a mi esposa bien pasaran sobre mi primero-

[Song gekiha extended]

Kon sin dudarlo se lanso hacia el abismo y se fue a hacerle frente a los ninjas enemigos

Iso una serie de sellos mientras caia y pronuncio.

**-RAITON:DENKI BAKUHATSU**(EXPLOSION ELECTRICA)-

bajando a una velocidad del vértigo rodeado por electricidad que formo un circulo alrededor de el Kon toco el piso y como si fuera una bomba cayendo la electricidad exploto carbonizando a casi la mitad de los ninjas, pero no se detuvo hay enseguida pronuncio un segundo ataque

**-BUKI-KO YOSHIKI:BOCHI NO KEN**-(ESTILO BUKI-KO:CEMENTERIO DE ESPADAS)

Un centenar de espadas emergieron del suelo el cual acabo con casi todo lo que quedaba de los ninjas enemigos, los ninja miraban con miedo al hombre frete a ellos ya que con dos jutsus acabo casi con todos ellos y eso que eran alrededor de 500 ninjas y ahora solo quedaban alrededor de diez, pero vieron como su cuerpo empezaba a desaparecer y el se preparaba para lanzar su ultimo y devastador jutsu

**-¡RAITON:BIGGUBAN NO BAKUHATSU DENPA!-**(EXPLOCION BING-BANG ONDA ELECTRICA)

Lo que quedaba de ninjas enemigos se extinguió con ese ultimo ataque ya que después del destello solo quedaba un gran abismo con mas de 30 km de profundidad no solo eso también quedo magnetizado debido a las fuertes corrientes eléctricas desde ese dia ese abismo se llamo **Denji shin´ne(**abismo eléctrico).

Mientras Haname corria esquivando los ataques que lanzaba cierta serpiente ella de con un sello de inmovilidad el cual bloqueo los movimientos de Orochimaru y le dio las posibilidades de escapar, en el camino se encontró con un bulto dentro había un niño con el cabello rubio tal como dijo su marido sin dudarlo saco el sello que le dio su esposo y se lo aplico en la frente acto seguido uno de los ojos del niño cambio para ser mas preciso el derecho la iris cambio de un color azul cielo a un amarillo, la pupila paso a ser totalmente negro y mucho mas pequeña, después de un rato este volvió a la normalidad, la mujer asombrada vio al niño para luego pasar a ver a su hijo que sufria los mismos cambios pero en el ojo izquierdo, de un verde jade paso a ser amarillo, con la pupila de color negro intenso y mucho mas pequeña, la mujer vio esos cambios y solo dijo

**-shingitsugan-**(ojo de la verdad)

Y luego se fue corriendo con ambos niños en sus manos, la mujer solo tenia en mente una cosa ese niño era hijo de su hermano Dan Uzumaki, de echo lo primero que dijo al ver al crio fue el nombre de su hermano al sentir el chakra del en el pequeño también vio con horror el sello del **shiki fujin** lo cual significaba que el kyubi estaba encerrado dentro del pequeño, definitivamente no era coincidencia de que el pequeño apareciera hay su hermano lo envio para que ella lo protegiera pero no podría hacer eso ya que fue alcanzada por kusanagi u el veneno de esa espada no tiene cura, pero iba a ser un ultimo esfuerzo y corrió asta casi llegar a la villa donde coincidente mente se encontró con Hiruzen , cuando este la encontró en tal mal estado trato de socorrerla pero esta lo detuvo y le entrego un gran pergamino y le dijo que hay explicaba todo lo que ocurria y quienes eran los niños y el por que devian mantenerse en secretos sus identidades, luego le entrego a los pequeños en lo cual uno de ellos se parecía increíblemente a Minato por su cabello rubio y ojos azul cielo, mientras que el otro tenia cabello plateado, y ojos color verde jade, ambos con misteriosas marcas de bigotes de animal marcadas en sus mejillas, luego fue a ver a la mujer para ayudarla pero esta desaparecio misteriosamente, llamó a un anbu y le dijo que llevara a los niños a un lugar seguro que luego iria a ver que hacer con ellos que su prioridad era el cuarto hokage y su esposa e hijos.

La mujer llegando al final de su vida deicidio reunirse con su esposo y realiso un jutsu explosivo para acabr con su vida y su cuerpo convirtiéndola en cenizas. Rezando por un posible buen futuro para ambos niños.

Fin

* * *

Bueno eso es el pequeño prologo con el cual relato el nacimiento de los dos protagonistas de esta historia que llevo tiempo pensando y lla tengo una idea de como seguir disfruten leyendo otras historias, por cierto el próximo capitulo se llamara infancia x entrenamiento x escuela asta luego

ATTE FLARE


End file.
